Salamanders - 8th Company
Just before the siege on Nocturne the Salamanders received a bounty as if from the Emperor himself. Upon the a desolate planet, an ancient salamander was marooned since the Horus Heresy and within him rested the geneseed of his fallen brothers. Debate raged for years over what should be done. While the sudden influx of potential recruits seemed a blessing, it could not be known how those chosen would react to the ancient geneseed. In that time, at the spot where Librarian Hazon Dak’ir gave his life in defense of Nocturne, what was once tumultuous land, wreathed in fire and ash, gave way to a stable landscape. Here many of the Ignea gathered and finally settled, creating an eighth Sanctuary City never known to Nocturne before. With the settlement of this new city, and sudden stock of geneseed, for the first time since the Horus Heresy, the Salamanders had the possibility of fielding a full 8 companies. The signs could no longer be ignored. Finally, Tu’Shan made a decision. An 8th company would be raised. But…. who to lead it? Though he had many years ago been seconded to the Deathwatch, none could think of one better than Kalumn Na’lar, Ignea himself. In his time he had risen to the rank of Watch Captain and accomplished many great deeds in the Vulkan’s name. Who better to watch over this newly formed house. So it was that missive was sent, and though he took pain in leaving the service of the Deathwatch, his duty to the Chapter and honor in being chosen was too great. Na’lar returned to Nocturne and assumed the mantle of Captain of the 8th Company. However, as a precautionary measure, the Company was put under the tutorship, and close watch, of Chaplain Sol’van to watch for any potential threat of genetic deviancy. So it was that this new Company was raised, specializing in planetary sieges, specifically drop pod assaults, earning Na’lar the title of Lord of the Falling Skies, for he is the hammer that dashes his enemy upon the anvil of war. This, like all good things, was not to last. On a planet who's only strategic value was as a jumping off point to the heart of the Tamahl sector. Na'lar would give his life to slow the chaos attack long enough for the Imperials to win the day. The victory was not celebrated by the 8th company. Losing their greatest hero stung as no wound that had come before. In this time of grief a steady hand was needed. But most only sought vengeance for their lost captain. It was at this time that Drako, the company champion and heir apparent, ascended to the rank of captain to lead the 8th company. Not to lead his brothers to honor and service but vengeance and slaughter. Of all the 8th company Drako took the loss of his captain the hardest. Seeing Na'lar as a father figure and a hero he wanted nothing more than to kill the man who murdered his mentor. Another Salamander, who was passed over for the position of Captain, was Tarrus Vo'test. Always a brilliant and sound tactical leader he was stoic to Drako's rage and calculating to his passion. Vo'test saw the danger Drako's rash leadership would bring. So he requested an audience with the chapter master to voice his opinions. Tu'Shan made no qualms about the decision of the lords to appoint Drako. But this tension was not to be tolerated inside the ranks of the 8th house. So, as much to recognize his talent as to remove him from the house, Tu'Shan promoted Vo'test to the 1st company. In the years to follow the 8th company would be decimated in the pursuit of the Raven host. Brash decisions, hasty tactical errors and a refusal to yield the field made for a catastrophic leader but Drako soared the spirits of his brother. Each raven host killed was a balm to the fires of hatred in the hearts of his men. These engagements would come to a head in a climatic battle on the Raven Host home world. Drako and his body guard of the "Dragon Men" would fight a bloody path to Kalcerus leader of the Raven host and killer of Na'lar. Drako at the cost of ignoring all his past allies would fight Kalcerus in a duel. Fighting both Kalcerus and a Black Templar champion, who fought to secure his own honor, Drako was able to slay the master of the traitor legions and grievously wound the Black Templar. There was a cost to this victory. Most of the 8th house lay dead around him and the wolf lord "Red Fang" of the lost fyf company of Space Wolves burned in a funereal pyre. The weight of his failure finally caught up to Drako, with the Space wolves calling for retribution for his crimes of abandoning Red Fang to his fate, He left the company in disgrace back to Nocturne to await a trial that would never come. To smooth over relations with the Space wolves Tu'Shan sent Vo'test to negotiate with the wolves. Vo'test having dealt with the vilka frenrika before was well adept at diplomacy with his once close allies. enough to at least broker peace between the fyf and the 8th company, avoiding war between the two founding chapters. This cemented Vo'test as the obvious choice to lead the 8th house to redemption and glory. Years later in the Tamahl sector a new threat of a renegade Sept of the adeptus mechanicus became clear. The 8th house was sent back to Tamahl to deal with this enemy. Before any real ground could be made against the traitors the citrix maldictum erupted throughout the galaxy. Trapping all imperial forces inside the sector. Cut off from Nocturn and surrounded on all sides a general order was given to fall back and leave the sector to its fate. A plan was put in place to evacuate as much of the population as possible, at the insistence of both the Salamanders and Space wolves, and escape through a stable patch of warp space created by an Eldar craft world's death cry. The plan worked but not with out the sacrifice of 95% of the 8th company's forces. A near total loss, all to secure the safe passage of the human transports. Vo'test and a small band of the 8th house limped back to imperial space to rearm and try again. This was not to be, as the 8th company was reforged a call went out to all the space marine home world. Robute Guiliman Primarch of the Ultramarines called for forces to be sent and take part in his new crusade. Such a call could not be turned down. The 8th company being one of the few Salamanders company not already engaged in battle else where was sent to help in this new crusade. A great honor but the Tamahl sector would always lay in the back of Vo'test's mind. After securing many victories and fighting everything the crusade had to throw at them,including an incident with a demonic changeling, the 8th company proved worthy of the Primaris enhancements and reinforcements. Making the 8th Company the only fully Primaris house in the Salamanders Chapter.